New Year with Her
by KiKi Hayashi
Summary: They shared a house for many months, but it wasn't until New Year's Eve that Lelouch shared a bed with C.C. Post R2 Oneshot


**Disclaimer****: I do not own Code Geass**

**For Mikage-chan. I promised you this agggesss ago. I'm so sorry it took so long!!!**

**Thank you Nilie-chan for correcting this for me**

**Setting****: Post R2**

* * *

**NEW YEAR WITH HER**

* * *

They shared a house for many months, but it wasn't until New Year's Eve that Lelouch shared a bed with C.C..

They had both forgotten that it was the night of the countdown for the new year and she had retired to her bedroom early whilst he stayed up and continued writing up his novel.

It wasn't until he heard the blasting of fireworks in the night sky outside that he thought to check the calendar. C.C. stumbled out of her room blearily, Cheese-kun tucked under an arm and hair messy from rolling about in bed.

"What's happening?" she asked, tiredly trudging to his side by the window.

"Fireworks," he answered as a giant red flower blossomed in the sky followed by several gold ones. "It's New Year's Eve."

She rubbed at her eyes and watched a few more explosions light up the sky before yawning widely, "I'm going back to bed."

"Mm, I'll do the same." He said without much thought.

The witch paused in her step, "You're not going to watch the fireworks?"

He turned his gaze from the window and found her emotionless eyes. "No... I still have many more years of fireworks to watch. It's not like missing one or two would make any difference now."

She eyed him for a few more seconds then swished out of the room, green hair flowing behind her like a cape. "What a coincidence - I feel the same way." She drawled and sealed herself in her bedroom.

Lelouch watched as the sky crackled a few more bursts of green then switched off his computer and left the room.

His fingers were curved about his own bedroom's doorknob when, suddenly, without even thinking it through properly and for no particular reason, he turned on his heel and opened the next door - the one to C.C.'s bedroom.

The witch lifted her head sleepily, "Lelouch?" she prompted as he closed the door behind him and leant against it, taking slow breathes, trying to figure out why he suddenly felt compelled to be here.

She rolled her eyes and plopped her head back down onto her pillow, deciding that she was too old and tired for this awkward nonsense. "If you're going to sleep then get in bed."

He did as she told and slipped into her bed as she scooted over just enough to give them both a comfortable amount of room. The fireworks fizzling outside could still be heard as sleep slowly took over them both, lying side by side with Cheese-kun stuck in the middle like some strange alien child.

The next morning, C.C. woke up to find herself wrapped up in Lelouch's arms, hair hopelessly tangled with his fingers and Cheese-kun abandoned on the floor. Her eyelids fluttered shut again the next moment when she decided she'd allow him to hold her in his sleep a little longer.

An hour later, she felt him stir and knew he was awake when she felt his entire body tense up beside her as he became aware their positions.

And just to torture him by further embarrassing him, she chose that precise instance to open her eyes and peer up at him, humoured smirk on her lips. Lelouch flushed bright red, mouth opening and closing wordlessly in a few failed attempts to speak a coherent thought, until he gave up and looked away, as if that action could save him and solve everything. He then quickly tried to untangle his hands from her mane.

"Well, well? You'd think that when a man awakens to the sight of a beautiful woman in his arms, he'd look a little happier than that." She teased, a nail flicking imaginary dust from his shoulder. "Relax, I don't bite, though your squirming is rather insulting."

He paused in the process of removing his fingers from her hair, "Insulting?"

C.C. closed her eyes and he was suddenly very conscious of the weight of her body on his arm that was still stuck under her waist. "Yes, insulting. One would even think you're in bed with a monster. The more eager you are to leave, the more monstrous I am, obviously." Her tone was still teasing but to Lelouch, somehow, in that moment, this statement was making him realise just how small C.C. truly was.

So he stopped his 'squirming', as she had called it, and awkwardly laid there for perhaps two seconds before he turn his face towards the ceiling. "You're not a monster."

She chuckled, eyes still closed and lashes resting softly on her lower eyelids, "Of course, I am not."

Feeling still rather awkward, he ignored the feel of his tangled fingers in her hair and touched the small of her back, "You are not a monster." He repeated.

"You're a witch."

She tilted her head forward and rested her forehead on his chest, "And you, are a warlock."

* * *

END

**Belated Happy New Year to all!!**


End file.
